redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jadefang
-- LordTBT Talk! 20:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know yer. If yer needs somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Sheildmaden, Verminfate, Brockfang, Bluestripe, Peony and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we could be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Jadefang(I like yore name) to Redwall Wiki! Fill out yore user page so we can larn more 'bout ye! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 14:08, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! If you have any questions regarding anything wiki or Redwall related, or just want to talk, feel free to drop me a line on my talk page! Enjoy the wiki! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 22:59, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! I hope we can be friends! Who was your friend that told you about this website? Anyway, enjoy the wiki. Bye! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Jade Fang, tis is Bloodstripe I'm glad to meet you. I hope we can talk some time. See you soon! Bloodstripe How are you doing? I have already got a job, so I haven't had time to talk. Hope to talk to you soon. User: Bloodstripe Welcome to the wiki; I'm d2r. Feel free to drop me a line if you want to chat. Hope to see you around. - d2r 03:00, June 10, 2010 (UTC) What's your avatar a picture of? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:26, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I thought you had a different one a minute ago. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 04:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) So Jadefang, I suppose your having a great time. After the school year ends, lets try contacting each other through Redwall Wiki. P.S. Can help me change my avatar? Bloodstripe Heya hello that is aa pokemon avatar if I'm correct. ergh I can't remember what the name is it's been forever since I looked at one of those guys. el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 15:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate Thanks for the advise. I hope to talk to you soon. Bloodstripe Hey mate! Hey there Jadefang, we both know school is ending, I suppose my second to last message, I hope we can still contact each other. Hope tosee you soon, Bloodstripe I'm sorry I know nothing about the friend list thing and I tried to put my signature there and didn't know how to do it and accidentally erased it all. I assure you it was all accidental and I'm very very sorry. Again I'm very sorry, Queen Geunevere P.S. You were very kind about this whole thing. Thanks. Hey mate! Media:Example.ogg Hey Jadefang talk to you soon! Bloodstripe Prologue of The Ultimate War started! Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I have yet to play SMG2, but I do own the first one and have beaten it several times. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) When you beat Bowser? Oh, all the lumas sacrifice themselves to stop this black hole Bowser created and they start the cycle over as baby stars and Mario, Peach and Bowser return to the MK. Mario ends it by saying,"Welcome! Welcome, new galaxy!" When you find all the green lumas, you unlock these hard stages with 1 power stair in each galaxy. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:39, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, nothing bad happens to Rosalina & the starship. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Please read about my user character on my page and comment under the line on my page. --MentalZ 04:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! You're the first person to actually make full use of my art selection page! [thanks Jadefang profusely]. Sure, I can draw your character. But it may take awhile. I still have several other pictures I haven't completed yet, but I will try to get yours done soon as possible :). --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 01:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) If it isn't too much of a hinddrance, could you look at my blog posts? --Vermin King 05:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I express my deepest gratitude to you. --Vermin King 05:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :D I'd love to! I'll get started on it, but I'm going to go on vacation for two weeks, so I won't be able to finish it until then. I'm really sorry about that. D: Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 09:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm back now! I'll get started on your pic. :D Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:19, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Aw, *squeehuggle*You're so nice. :3 Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 12:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost done with your pic, I'll have it tomorrow or the next day! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 12:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey mate! Sorry I haven't talk to you for a while, I have a job now at my parents' bakery. It's hot in there. I hope to talk to you soon. See ya! User:Bloodstripe HI thanks for the welcome, I'll be sure to check it out! Makura [[User talk:Ferretwarrior| Ha! I have sharp daggers!]] 18:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Rawr. I saw yer note on Seamath's talk page about Quest of Nine Tails being first... check out who's first now! ^_^ Not to brag, or anything :) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 12:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Shakes paw Thanks for the warm welcome, m'lady. Keep reading on in the Narnia series. The second book is my favorite. --Reepicheep II 02:41, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Are you gonna get Pokemon Black or Pokemon White? I like your avatar. I have a Glaceon on Pokemon Diamond. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) My avatar is a picture of one of my favorite characters from one of my favorite manga. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Ulquiorra_Cifer --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 20:11, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I archived it. It's something we do when it gets at or past 100 messages, to make the server faster. All my early messages are here, and my recent archive is hya. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:40, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Mossflower Revolution. I need a name for VK's weasel counselor, who you can learn about here. --Vermin King 22:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming Hi, when welcoming new users to this wiki, sending them to another wiki isn't the most welcoming thing to do. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:41, July 17, 2010 (UTC) What do you think about the new Pokemon for B&W? I think I might get whichever game has more Pokemon I like in it and wait for the Crystal/Emerald/Platinum of Generation V. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:34, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Same here. I hope some more Pokemon are revealed. I like the starters, Wargle, Meguroko, Shimama, and Hihidaruma. Which starter will you get? They're all good, but I may get the Grass one or Fire one. My first starter on a game is usually the Fire type. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 01:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Banana Panda? O.o --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I just discovered this new place where I can obtain my Pokemon info. There's this guy on Youtube named Jubilife TV who gives Pokemon news and i also visit Bulbapedia. So what do you think about White Forest & Black City? I don't know which I should get, but I asked my youngest sister if she would get the one I don't get so we could trade version exclusive Pokemon with each other. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) It's definitely a sea otter. 1: Water Starter. Pandas have no connection with water, otters do. 2: It has a shell like symbol on its stomach. Shells are part of a sea otter's diet. AS for the mirage Pokemon, I'm not sure what to think. I just want more new Pokemon revealed. I'm glad to hear about having 2 rivals and the villain battling you several times in thegame. (BTW, this villain wants to free Pokemon, not enslave them.) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Because he's friends with his Pokemon and wants the world between Pokemon & Humans seperated like the world between Black & White. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 17:49, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Your greeting, answer to your question. Thank ye kindly for your welcome! I hope we can be great mess mates! Now to your question. Commission's? Sure. Ye want one? If so just tell me. Kagamine Len 19:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC)Kagamine Len (Oh. P.S. My signature for my drawings is Jayclaw. So on this site you can call me Jayclaw, Or you could call me Kagamine Len, Miharu, Len-kun, Miharu-kun, whatever you want to call me. You can make up a nick name for me to if you want.) Request Hey, Jadefang! I'm not ready for your request yet (I'm getting caught up) but I wanted to let you know I'll be asking for the description soon! Thanks and sorry for the wait --MERLOCK 20:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally Update Update on TUA. I've changed the prologue again and added another chapter. Can you please leave your signature on my User Page, 'cause I've got update requests all over the place. Thanks!--Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally Update! I've added to the chapter.--Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 08:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and I'm really sorry about taking so long. D: For some reason, I can't upload files onto the internet right now, (DX) but I'll give it to you as soon as I can. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 14:30, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I've uploaded it onto tinypic.com, the address is http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2ajnhck&s=4. If you want, you could download it and then upload it onto the wiki. Hope you like it, and I'm sorry for the lateness! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 13:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! *hugs* I'm glad you like it! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 10:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Saga. Enter Jadefang! Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 02:20, August 27, 2010 (UTC) KITTY!!!!!!! --skalarana 19:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering I've noticed you like a lot of the Manga-ish type stuff like Pokemon & whatnot. Have you ever played Chronotrigger? --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 17:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) It's a Super Nintendo game. It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try. You play as this guy named Crono can change his name as well as most of the other main character names and go to a "Millennial Fair", which is this celebration held in your modern-day town every 1000 years. During this fair, a friend Lucca demonstrates a home-made teleportation device is just meant to beam things from one pad to another but when another friend her name :P volunteers to test it, the machine goes awry and she disappears. Without any idea what else to do, you go onto the device too, and are transported to a different time period. Then the majority of the game is your quest to get your friend and yourself back to the present and to help some new friends you make in the different era. It's pretty cool :) --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 01:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Idk, they might have a version for DS. I would think so because it is liked a lot. I have it on my computer with some kind of emulator system, so maybe you know someone who would know something about that? --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 02:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll look up some info on it real quick --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 02:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they have it in DS! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chrono_Trigger --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 02:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I own Chrono Trigger, too! Yeah, it's a really fun game! Lucca is Crono's inventor friend. You get a new party member for each era, except the present; except the present, where you get Crono, Lucca, and Marle. (From Blue) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! Update The Ultimate War. Most of Chapter 6 posted, and I have regained internet! Updates will now be regular again! -celebrates- It's not QUITE the epicness I thought it would be, especially a certain someone's death, but I have cleared the path for more excitement! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally I've created Chapter 3. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn --Simply put...THE SAGA! 01:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I'm back! So how is 8th Grade? Hope it's not to crazy. Here in highschool, well, you can say that it's hard. I hope we can talk again soon. See ya! User:Bloodstripe P.S. How do that picture thing next to the messages? Hello Jadefang, I hope we could meet again in person. When do you think we could that? User:Bloodstripe P.s. Ray said that you should get a face book acount Update! On the Saga! Thorn Simply put...THE SAGA! 18:34, October 6, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally Update! I've added to the chapter.--Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:57, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Made MY ACCOUNT! FWEEEEE!!! Well you know I was going to send you an anoying message!!! >:3 --HiPiza I say hi and yes, I like Pizza! 19:46, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn --I cannot think of a signature, so here is a random one. 18:01, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Jadefang! How are you doing? Right now in BHS, things are a little tough, but I'm doing fine. Got to go, bye! Bloodstripe Hello Jadefang, how have you been? What highschool are in right now? If it's Bellevue please notify me. I hope I can see you soon. Bloodstripe The Unexpected Ally I've posted part of Chapter 4. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:47, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Merry Xmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:04, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Reguarding the Request question: Its me, MERLOCK. I saw you posted a question on my request page! Sorry about the HUGE delay on replying. I went through a major case of art block. BUT I've moved accounts, so if you still want your requests just post them on my new talk page. Its pretty simple, not nearly as complex as before. :) Just follow the link in my sig. --Russel Martin 23:41, January 9, 2011 (UTC)